Pembantu Aneh bin Gaje
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Jung Rany, anak bungsu keluarga Jung harus mengalami kesedihan karena berita meninggalnya kedua orang tua dan oppa tersayang dan satu-satunya akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil yg begitu tragis. Namun dan ternyata, tak disangka-sangka sang appa Jung Yunho memberikan pesan pada Shindong dan Nari untuk menjaga Rany bersama 14 namja yg akan bekerja dimansionnya! SUPER JUNIOR COUPLE!


© Title: Pembantu Aneh bin Gaje ©

.

Author : Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing

Main Cast:

Jung Rany a.k.a Auhtor XD

Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Appa Umma Rany

Jung Changmin a.k.a Oppa kandung Rany

Nari a.k.a kepala maid di rumah keluarga Jung

Shin Dong Hee a.k.a kepala pelayan Rany

And all member Super Junior (plus couple-couplenya yg aneh bin gaje sarap XD)

dll.

.

Genre:

YAOI and Straight, aneh gak jelas comedy romance sad ancur. POKOKnya ni fanfic SESAT BGT!

#author aneh

.

Summary:

Jung Rany, anak bungsu keluarga Jung harus mengalami kesedihan diumurnya yg baru saja menginjak 14 tahun dgn berita meninggalnya kedua orang tua dan oppa tersayang dan satu-satunya akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil yg begitu tragis.

Namun dan ternyata (?), tak disangka-sangka sang appa Jung Yunho memberikan pesan pada Shindong dan Nari untuk menjaga Rany bersama 14 namja yg akan bekerja di rumah keluarga Jung.

Bagaimana jadinya jika rumah keluarga Jung itu bertambah penghuni dgn 14 namja yg rada-rada aneh bin gaje ini?

Pasti pekerjaan rumah gak ada yg beres -.-

#summary sesat -.- (kayak Author :p)

* * *

Part 1

Rany POV's

"Hiks~ hiks~

Appa~

Umma~~

Monster jelek!

Kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini?! Hiks~ hiks~ hiks~" isakku sambil berurai airmata. Kutatap 3 makam yang saat ini berada tepat di depan mataku. Disinilah mereka berada sekarang, didalam tanah yang gembur ini.

"Sudahlah nona~

Tuan besar, Nyonya dan Tuan muda pasti akan sedih jika anda seperti ini terus. Relakan mereka~~" kata Nari unnie yang tengah memelukku hangat. Ia mengusap-usap punggungku pelan. Membuatku untuk tenang sejenak, namun aku tak bisa!

"Lebih baik kita membawa nona pulang sekarang Nari~

Sebelum nona ambruk lagi~" suruh Shindong oppa yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang kami.

"Ne, kepala pelayan Shin." jawabnya.

"Kajja nona^^

Kita kembali ke rumah saja. Hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Hiks~ hiks~

Shireo. . . aku masih ingin disini unnie.

Biarkan aku disi-" dan . . . .

**Brugh**

Sekelilingku terasa sunyi dan pandanganku pun mengabur.

_Bolehkah aku ikut pergi bersama kalian_

_Appa ,_

_Umma ,_

_Changmin Oppa?_

_Aku takut._

_Aku takut sendirian disini._

* * *

Mansion Keluarga Jung*

Kamar Rany

Author POV's

"Ottoke dok?

Nona kami baik-baik saja kan?" tanya kepala pelayan Shin atau yang biasa dipanggil Shindong ini pada seorang dokter muda yang baru saja mengecek keadaan sang nona kecil keluarga Jung itu.

"Nona Jung baik-baik saja. Ia hanya syok dan masih sedikit banyak pikiran jadi jangan ganggu dia sementara ini.

Jangan ungkit-ungkit tentang kepergian Tuan besar, Nyonya dan juga Tuan Muda. Itu akan membuatnya tambah syok." jelas dokter muda itu. Lee Taemin, namja manis dan cantik ini telah lama menjadi dokter pribadi Rany anak bungsu keluarga Jung yang kini tergeletak lemah di atas ranjangnya yang begitu mewahnya.

"Kamsahamnida dokter Lee. Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Ne, dan tadi aku sudah menyuntikkan vitamin dan obat tidur pada nona.

Mmmm, n

gomong-ngomong, apa benar Tuan besar berpesan seperti itu padamu tentang orang-orang baru yang akan bekerja disini, hyung?" tanya Taemin pada Shindong. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di tempat lain didalam kamar Rany, tepatnya ruang santai milik Rany.

"Ne Taemin, aku masih bingung pada Tuan besar." ucap Shindong sambil memijat pelipisnya sejenak.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan kepala pelayan Shin?" tanya Nari yang datang dengan nampan berisikan 3 gelas jus mangga buatannya.

"Aih Nari~

Jangan panggil aku seperti itu jika kita sedang diluar pekerjaan."

"Arrachi oppa.

Balik ke topik. Memang oppa bingung kenapa eoh?" tanya Nari sedikit penasaran.

"Orang-orang yang dimaksud tuan besar. . . "

* * *

Ditempat lain

Super Junior and the gank (?) dorm

"Semuanya!

Bersiap-siap karna kita akan bekerja di mansion keluarga Jung mulai hari ini^^ " ucap seorang namja berbadan bongsor dengan suaranya yang bagai petir menggelegar di seluruh ruangan di markasnya dengan hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya. Namja ini bernama asli Kim Young Woon, tapi ia lebih senang jika dipanggil Kangin. Katanya sih artinya kuat.

"Wah!

Mansion keluarga Jung?!

Gila!" pekik beberapa di antara mereka.

"Serius nih hyung?" tanya Siwon yang masih setia dengan kitab yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"Ne. Yang penting sekarang kita beres-beres dulu. Sejam lagi kita berangkat." jelas Kangin yang tengah menciumi leher si Teukie, namjachingunya.

"Wah asyik!

Gak nyangka kita bakal kerja dimansionnya **orang kaya no.1 diSeoul**!"

"Akhirnya tuh tua bangka mati juga. Dengan gini kita bisa tinggal dirumahnya. Hahahaha" ujar seorang namja tampan bertampangkan evil yang selalu takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari bunnynya.

Semua menatap namja barusan dengan tatapan horror.

Dan. . . . .

**Bletakk**

**Plakk**

**Jedhuagg**

Babak belurlah si namja muka evil tadi. Bonyok sana-sini.

Gimana gak bonyok kalo dikeroyok orang 13 dengan semangat 45 menghajar namja tampan ini?

Kalo author yang digituin, koma berbulan-bulan deh -.- #plak! abaikan

"Hyu-hyung~~

kalian tega amat sih ama aku~

Liat wajahku gak imut bin ganteng lagi nih T.T" kata si namja evil dengan muka na'as.

"Kau ini jadi magnae tapi kurang ajarmu itu kelewatan tau!" bentak namja kurus dengan rambut blonde yang begitu manis. Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, namja ini adalah namjachingunya Lee Donghae atau yang biasa dipanggil Hae olehnya.

"Yah, mangap deh."

"Udah-udah, sekarang kita beres-beres dulu. Kalian kukasih waktu 1 jam buat beres-beres."

"MWO?!"

"Dimulai dari. . . .

SEKARANG!"

Dan tempat itu pun terdengar ribut lagi. Semuanya kalang kabut, mencari kolor yang ilang. Laptop dan PSP yang dibuang di tempat sampah.

Pokoknya serba hancur.

* * *

*Dimansion keluarga Jung*

"Oh~

jadi itu yang hyung bingungin dari tadi?" tanya Taemin setelah ia meneguk jusnya.

"Ne. Mereka itu aneh bikin rame.

Aku takutnya, ulah mereka akan menganggu nona.

Apa lagi si Kyuhyun, tuh anak mulutnya tajem banget. Kalo tiba-tiba dia ngungkit masalah kematian tuan besar. Bisa-bisa nona bakalan drop lagi."

"Iya juga sih.

Lagian mereka kalo udah nempel ama pacar masing-masing pasti bakal menjurus _'itu'_ kan hyung?"

"Ne. Maka dari itu aku akan memisah kamar mereka semuanya, uke sendiri seme sendiri."

"Bagus juga hyung idemu~"

"Tapi oppa, si Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun sama Zhoumi kan banyak akal.

Mereka itu gak tahan semalem aja gak bareng si Teukie, Wookie, Hyukkie, Minnie sama Henly. Kalo mereka kabur ke kamar uke-uke mereka gimana?" tanya Nari yang sedari tadi diem aja.

"Nuna kok si Hangeng hyung ama Siwon hyung gak disebut?" tanya Taemin penasaran. Kalo Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, Kyuhyun sama Zhoumi emang terkenal yadong kalo udah deket-deket ama uke-uke mereka. Tapi kalo Hangeng dan Siwon?

Mereka kan juga sama seperti ke-6 orang tadi, yah walaupun masih waras dan gak terlalu yadong diantara yang lain. Tapi kan sama aja.

"Kalo Hangeng hyung sama Siwon mereka kan gak seganas ke-6 orang tadi.

Yang penting apa rencana kita sekarang?" jelas Shindong. Ia masih tampak lelah karna mengurusi banyak hal, dan sekarang bertambahlah tugasnya.

"Sementara ini kita pake cara hyung dulu. Kita lihat situasinya ntar."

"Ngh, baiklah."

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**Cklek~~**

"Hhh~~

Hyu-hyung, mereka udah sampe. Sekarang mereka semua masih didepan gerbang. Lebih baik kau temui mereka." kata Minho yang baru saja tiba. Ia tampak ngos-ngosan karna baru saja lari dari tempat ia berjaga.

"Ne. Aku akan segera kesana."

**Cklek**

"Hyung, minum dulu." Taemin memberikan jus mangganya yang masih banyak pada Minho. Minho yang emang kehausan pun segera meneguk minuman itu cepat.

"Hhhh~~

Gomawo Taemin~" kata Minho yang mengelus-elus rambut Taemin.

"Hei, hei kalian berdua. Sekarang itu bukan waktunya untuk ngapel. Kalian berdua bantu aku siapkan kamar orang-orang itu." suruh Nari yang rada gerah dikacangin ama ini couple.

"Iya iya nuna. Sewot amat sih~"

"Kubilangin Shindong oppa tau rasa." ancam Nari. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Rany.

"Ih, nuna marah~

Iya deh nuna, kita gak gitu lagi kok. Jangan aduin ke Shindong hyung dong." melas Taemin yang sekarang udah disamping Nari. Mencegat yeoja cantik itu sebelum yeoja ini keluar dan mengadu pada namja bongsor yang juga namjachingu dari yeoja cantik ini.

Mungkin karna naluri seme yang kuat, Minho pun ikutan melas bersama Taemin. Dengan jurus puppy eye's andalan mereka, bertambah melaslah wajah mereka berdua.

"Hhh~~

Ya udah. Sekarang kalian ikut aku, oh ya Minho. Kau panggil si Key, aku butuh bantuannya untuk mengawasi kalian."

"Iya nuna~" jawab 2Min dengan wajah ditekuk. Padahal didalam otak mereka sudah berpikir akan berduaan untuk membereskan kamar untuk anggota baru pekerja keluarga Jung ini.

Tapi, hancur sudah harapan mereka itu.

* * *

Didepan gerbang

"Wuih, m

ansionnya gede banget!"

"Bisa pamer ama Seobie nieh^^ "

"Selamat datang hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul^^ " sapa Shindong dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Shindong hyung!

Bogoshipo!" pekik Ryeowook , Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan juga Henry. Mereka ber-4 pun berebut untuk memeluk Shindong.

"Oh, jadi hyung kerja disini yah?" tanya Siwon yg garuk-garuk kepala. Entah kenapa kepalanya mendadak gatal.

'Perasaan tadi gue udah keramas deh. Kenapa gatel lagi sih?' itulah batin Siwon yang dilanda kegundahan.

#apadah nie author - o -

"Ne. Lebih baik kita masuk dulu, dan ngobrol didalem, untuk kau Henly, Wookie, Minnie dan juga Hyukkie. Jangan berisik, nona Jung sedang istirahat."

"Sip, hyung^^ "

"Kajja kita masuk. Jonghyun, Onew bawa barang-barang mereka kedalam." suruh Shindong.

"Ne, hyung." jawab kedua namja tersebut. Dan mereka semua pun memasuki mansion keluarga Jung yang mewah.

* * *

di dalam kamar Rany

**"Umma~~ **

**Aku merasa sedih melihat Rany seperti ini."** ucap sosok transparan yang berada disisi kiri ranjang kamar tidur Rany. Sosok itu adalah arwah dari Jung Changmin, anak sulung keluarga Jung. Oppa kandung Jung Rany.

**"Umma tau Changminnie~ **

**Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? **

**Takdir berkata kita harus meninggalkannya."** sahut sosok transparan yang sebenarnya adalah Nyonya Jung. Nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Jaejoong, namun setelah menikah dengan Jung Yunho, ia ikut marga sang suami.

**"Dia harus belajar tanpa kita. **

**Mungkin dengan kehadiran pekerja-pekerja baru itu, ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya."** jawab sosok transparan lain yang tengah duduk disamping Nyonya Jung yang tengah mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening Rany. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Jung Yunho, pemilik mansion mewah ini.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha muda. Perusahaannya telah menguasai perekonomian dan kemajuan teknologi transportasi di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Namun sayang, ia harus mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan dirinya, istri dan juga anak sulungnya di umur yang masih terbilang muda.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk anak bungsunya ini. Semuanya ia wasiatkan dan memberikan wasiat itu pada Shindong, kepala pelayan Rany.

"Ngh~~

Umma~~" suara Rany pun terdengar dari bibirnya kecilnya. Tangannya mengapai-gapai ke arah Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap anaknya itu miris. Ia tak rela jika kepergiannya membuat anaknya ini menjadi semenderita ini.

Entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, saat Jaejoong berusaha mengenggam jemari-jemari lentik Rany seperti ada kekuatan yang membuatnya dan Rany bisa saling merasakan sentuhan masing-masing.

"Hiks~ hiks~ hiks~

Umma jangan tinggalin Rany~

Hiks~"

**"Umma disini jagi~ **

**Jangan menangis ne? Umma Appa dan Changminnie oppa akan sedih jika melihatmu menangis."**

"Kalian. . . kalian jahat!

Hiks~ hiks~

Kenapa kalian pergi tanpa mengajakku? Apa kalian tak sayang padaku lagi?" isakan Rany semakin keras. Airmata membasahi wajahnya, walaupun dengan mata terpejam Jaejoong, Yunho dan juga Changmin bisa tau bagaimana tatapan mata Rany jika ia sadar saat melihat mereka.

Tatapan yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan juga kemarahan.

**"Uljimmayo saengie~ **

**Saengie Changmin oppa gak boleh cengeng seperti ini."** Changmin yang tak tahan melihat keadaan adiknya ini pun memeluk Rany yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Diusapnya punggung sang adik pelan, sekedar menyalurkan sentuhan yang tak kan pernah dirasakan sang adik nantinya.

"Oppa jahat!

Hiks~ hiks~ hiks~" mungkin karna emosi Rany pun memukul-mukul dada Changmin keras. Bagi Changmin, itu bukanlah pukulan yang menyakitkan, tapi entah kenapa dadanya begitu sakit sekarang.

**"Rany~ **

**Appa tau ini berat. Tapi appa mohon bertahanlah hidup, appa tak ingin kau sedih seperti ini terus. Kami tak pergi kemana-mana, kami ada disini. Selama kau mengingat kami dihatimu kami akan selalu ada disisimu. Bersamamu selamanya."** kali ini Yunho bersuara. Ia dan Jaejoong pun memeluk Changmin dan juga Rany.

"Ya-yaksohe?" tanya Rany lagi. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Walaupun masih ada jejak airmata dipipi putihnya.

**"Ne, kami berjanji jadi sekarang kau harus kuat. Jung Rany harus kuat! Anak appa tak boleh cengeng ne?"**

"N-ne, hiks~"

**"Sekarang tidurlah chagi, kami menemanimu disini."**

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan mengecup singkat kening Rany, ke-3 sosok itu pun perlahan-lahan hilang bersamaan dengan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir kecil Rany.

* * *

*diruang tamu mansion keluarga Jung*

"Kalian ingin minum apa? Nanti akan kusuruh maid membuatkannya untuk kalian semua." Shindong menawarkan minuman untuk hyungdeul dan juga dongsaengdeulnya yang rada sableng ini.

Apa para readers pengen tau siapa aja mereka?

Mari kita selidiki ^_ _^

**Park Jung Soo**

Namja cantik berumur 28 tahun, namja tertua di gank ini bisa dibilang dia adalah leadernya ini gank sarap.

Sifatnya sangat ke-ibuan membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya kadang memanggilnya dengan sebutan **_'umma'_**.

Tapi sayangnya, karna dongsaengnya yang rada kurang ajar semua nasihat ataupun petuahnya cuman dianggep angin lalu. Bahkan dia pun sering dijadikan sasaran kejahilan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

Kalo tak ada Kangin yang melindunginya, habislah namja cantik yang akrab dipanggil dgn panggilan Teukie ini.

**Kim Young Woon**

Namja tampan berumur 26 tahun, namjachingu dari Teukie. Walaupun perbedaan umurnya yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun ini membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan sifatnya yang rada berandalan, agar ia terlihat sedikit berkharisma dimata sang namjachingu, kata si Kangin.

Selalu mematuhi apapun yang diminta sang pujaan hati. Kalo Teukie dipanggil umma, dia pun dipanggil **_'_**_**appa'**_ oleh dongsaeng bahkan hyung-hyungnya. Yah, karna sifatnya yang emang kayak bapak-bapak. Suka marah-marah XD

**Kim Heechul**

Namja cantik penyayang kucing ini bisa dibilang sedikit aneh, sifatnya ini biasa disebut 4D.

Namja cantik yang berwajah cantik melebih wanita ini berumur 28 tahun sama seperti Teukie. Hanya saja mereka berbeda hari. Kalo Teukie tanggal 1 Heechul panggilan namja ini tanggal 10.

Orang yang asik, konyol. Sangat sensitif apalagi menyangkut namja tampannya, **Tan Hangeng**.

**Tan Hangeng**

Namja berkebangsaan China inilah namjachingu Kim Heechul. Namja tampan yang jago masak ini berumur 24 tahun yang agak bermasalah dalam berkomunikasi. Bukan berarti ini namja bisu atau budeg.

#Author dibandem Chullie

Cuman bahasa Koreanya gak begitu bener aliasnya gak lancar ato fasih. Jadi kemanapun dia pergi kamus setebal 30 cm Korean – China – Inggris akan selalu ada di tas ataupun disaku celananya.

Walaupun lebih muda 4 tahun dari Heechul, ia tak pernah memanggil Heechul dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. Ia takut dimarahi namja cantiknya itu XD

Alesannya?

Tanya aja ama yang bersangkutan XD

**Kim Jong Woon**

Namja tampan yang memilki suara yang begitu merdu. Hanya saja dia sedikit babo, dan tak terlalu peka dengan sekitar. Namja aneh ini berumur 27 tahun, walaupun dia termasuk hyung di gank aneh ini tapi kelakuannya malah lebih mirip kayak anak kecil. Lebih senang jika dipanggil Yesung.

Author pun gak tahu kenapa nie namja bisa kayak gitu, apa karna pacarnya Kim Ryeowook. Namja manis yang termasuk dalam kategori magnae. Yah, magnae jahil.

#R: apa hubungannya coba?

#A: au auh, gelap XD

**Kim Ryeowook**

Namjachingunya si kepala besar diatas tadi, namja manis yang pandai masak sama kayak Hangeng. Selalu menyebut dirinya **_'Enternal Magnae'_**, umurnya 24 tahun namun sifatnya masih dibilang seperti anak kecil. Yah polos-polos lugu gitu, tapi jahilnya amit-amit njelehi XD

#Author dibantem lagi Wookie gara-gara bikin flash profile ancur

Seteam dengan Kyuhyun dalam hal menjahili, tapi hanya satu orang diantara gank mereka yang tak pernah ia jahili. Siapalagi kalo bukan Yesung, sang art of voice tercintrong *Plak!

maksudnya tercinta sodara-sodara T.T

#Author pundung dipojokan.

Tobecontinue

Lanjutan flash profilenya dichap selanjutnya^^

Auhtor lagi frustasi gara-gara sesuatu T.T

Dan maafkan Author yang kini semakin menjengkelkan karena gak update-update fanfic yang laen :'(

mian neee, tapi Author janji kok bakalan lanjutin yang laen ^o^

#deep bow

RnR please~?


End file.
